<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Batfamily】我們不過如此 by Convallaria_42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402213">【Batfamily】我們不過如此</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Convallaria_42/pseuds/Convallaria_42'>Convallaria_42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batfamily (DCU), Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:49:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Convallaria_42/pseuds/Convallaria_42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>七個短篇故事。<br/>來自Wayne家的孩子們發現（或再次發現）自己身在一個奇怪的家庭而且擁有許多手足。或對其中一人來說，是兒女。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jason Peter Todd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>聲明：我不擁有這些充滿魅力的角色們。他們屬於DC。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「呃。再說一遍？」<br/>
謎語人不滿地大喊：「我說我們抓住你是復仇！難不成戴著頭罩除了智商，連聽力都會降低嗎？」<br/>
他身旁還站著毒藤女。他們兩人不知怎麼地暫時合作，逃獄後在金融街引起了一陣騷動。<br/>
Jason剛騎著機車到達鈔票漫天飛舞的現場，就被地面竄出的綠色枝葉給纏住雙腳，顯然被針對了。<br/>
「話先說在頭，我很少這麼有禮貌。」他認真問道，「但不好意思，我最近哪裡惹到你們了？」<br/>
拜託，講講道理，他從上個月開始，直到昨天才從佛羅里達州回來！<br/>
毒藤冷淡地說：「不是你，紅頭。是紅羅賓和亂局者。」<br/>
Jason很想叫他們兩個照照鏡子看誰才是真正的紅頭，但毒藤的後面那一句話吸引了他全部的注意力。<br/>
「紅羅賓跟亂局者？」<br/>
「我承認那隻紅色的小羅賓鳥的確有破解我謎語的能力。」謎語人惡狠狠地咬牙，「但害我被警方抓住可不能就這麼算了。」<br/>
毒藤語氣陰沈：「就是他們打擾了我綠化城市的計劃。」<br/>
Jason相信Pamela所謂的綠化計劃絕對相當具有執行力。<br/>
他皺眉：「等一下，這是他們兩個的問題，關我什麼事了？」<br/>
「廢話，你跟他們都是蝙蝠俠底下的一員啊。」美麗性感的紅髮女人說。<br/>
比起Pamela的回答，她毫不懷疑的語氣才讓Jason吃驚。<br/>
「我不是！」他大喊。<br/>
毒藤疑惑地歪了歪頭：「哼嗯。但你胸口有蝙蝠的標誌，而且你們幾個有時會一起行動。」她指出。<br/>
謎語人指揮著他的部下說道：「不管你跟那些傢伙是不是一夥，把你打倒才是當務之急！」<br/>
Jason很想繼續說明他完全不屬於「那些傢伙」中的一員，但謎語人的手下一個接一個撲上來，他也不是很介意中止對話，拿出炸藥把他們和腳下的植物通通炸飛。<br/>
反正是他們違反法律在先嘛。</p><p>「我很高興我們再次合作，Jay。」星火向Jason走來，伸出雙手擁抱他。<br/>
Jason難為情地回答：「……我也是。呃，我是說，這沒什麼，Kori。只是沒想到我們追查的是同一件案子。」<br/>
他猶豫了一下，抬起手輕輕回抱他的摯友。<br/>
「你的出現的確對情況有所幫助。」Kori寶石般的綠色雙眼因笑容友善地瞇起，「至少我們沒查出這些地球侵略者的基地在大洋洲。」<br/>
她頭也不回地朝身旁一揮，隨手又轟飛了一個全身覆滿鮮豔藍色鱗片的異形生物。<br/>
「正確來說，這裡是法屬波里尼西亞裡其中一個小小的島嶼。」<br/>
「隨便，不管這裡叫什麼，反正我們打倒他們了。」塔瑪蘭公主無所謂地說。<br/>
不遠處，Garfield正四處張望著。<br/>
「你的隊友在找你了。」Jason提醒她。<br/>
Kori看了看：「……似乎如此。噢對了，Jay，趁我還沒忘，等我一下。」<br/>
Jason看著她飛向Garfield，接著拿著某個東西回來。<br/>
「可以幫我把這個交給Damian嗎？」<br/>
Jason接過，低頭一看，是一支屬於羅賓的綠色手甲，金屬接合的邊緣就像它的擁有者一樣相當具有威脅性地鑲著一排倒鉤。<br/>
Kori說：「這是他前天遺落的。」<br/>
Jason皺起眉頭。為什麼蝙蝠崽掉了的東西要拿給他？<br/>
他問道：「呃……你們不會遇到他嗎？蝙……我是說Damian，他不在這裡嗎？」<br/>
「他和Raven在大都會追查另一條線索。」Kori說明。<br/>
「但你們是隊友對吧？我以為……比起我，你們更常見到他。」Jason懷疑地問道。<br/>
「嗯……可是大家都告訴我，你們很親近，是來自同一個家族的兄弟啊？」<br/>
Jason不禁瞪大眼：「不，不不不不不。Kori，這誤會可大了。」<br/>
「但你會幫我交給他對吧？」Kori一臉認真。<br/>
Jason深吸了一口氣。<br/>
「……對。我會幫你交給他。」</p><p>一個輕柔的女聲叫住了Jason：「不好意思，請問你是紅頭罩先生嗎？」<br/>
Jason正準備取下眼罩，他聽到後停止動作，轉過身。<br/>
那是一個穿著長裙，看起來和Jason年紀差不多的長髮女孩。從她緊張的態度來看，她似乎從未像此刻一樣在午夜走進暗巷。<br/>
Jason還注意到她抱著一本精裝版《理性與感性》。<br/>
「……我是。請問我認識你嗎？」<br/>
女孩慌忙地說：「不！我我我是說，你不認識我，但我在電視上看過你……請、請問，你可以幫我一個忙嗎？」<br/>
Jason忍不住微笑：「當然，我很樂意。我能幫到你什麼嗎？」<br/>
女孩低下頭，朝他遞出了一只粉紅色的信封。<br/>
手寫信？老天……這簡直太浪漫、太Jason了。<br/>
「可以請你幫我轉交給夜翼嗎？謝謝你！」那個女孩說。</p><p>「好，這太超過了。這絕對是最後一根稻草。」<br/>
「Jason，有沒有可能只是因為那女孩要找的不是紅頭罩，所以你才抱怨。」<br/>
「不，我只是受夠所有人把我當作聯絡窗口了。」<br/>
「好吧。可是你想想，他們說的不無道理。」<br/>
「哪一點？」<br/>
「這個嘛，首先，你和Damian真的蠻常被目擊到穿著制服一起出現在速食店。」<br/>
「當然，夜巡完需要補充熱量啊。」<br/>
「還有，上次和夜翼一起抓住搶劫犯，上了電視的事也是事實。」<br/>
「因為我們剛好碰上現行犯！高譚市到哪都能遇上犯罪可不能怪我。」<br/>
「那你為什麼會和Dick走一起？」<br/>
「……他說想買新機車所以找我幫忙。」<br/>
「看吧。再說了，我和Steph的確在上個月和上上禮拜逮過Nygma和Ivy。」Tim說完，攤了攤手。<br/>
Jason冷冷地看著他。<br/>
Stephanie在一旁補充：「退一步來說，你是挺常和我們待在一起的啊。」<br/>
「是啊，Jason。而且你要知道，不是只有你會碰到這事。」Dick說，「我超常被黑幫找上，說是要報『紅頭罩把他們打倒』的仇呢。」<br/>
「我也是我也是！他們說是紅頭罩在酒吧鬥毆，可我甚至還沒到可以喝酒的年齡。我是指，合法地。」Stephanie吐吐舌頭。<br/>
Jason嘆了一口氣：「再提醒我一次為什麼我願意待在這裡而不是給你們一人一個中指然後離開。」<br/>
「嗯，因為Alfred希望我們都能回到莊園並且一起慶祝Damian的十四歲生日？」Stephanie說。<br/>
她比了比四周。裝潢華麗的起居室此刻多了一些色彩鮮豔的彩帶和氣球裝飾，梨花木桌上還擺著一個三層大蛋糕。<br/>
「說到這個，Cass呢？」<br/>
「她和Kane小姐去亞洲出任務了。」Stephanie回答。<br/>
「要我說，這可是小惡魔又多折磨了世人整整一年的悲哀證明，不該是慶祝活動。」<br/>
「噢。這麼講小D很不好，Timmy。」<br/>
Tim無視Dick，繼續說道：「而這也能解釋了為什麼我們所有人此刻戴著愚蠢無比的派對帽還拿著拉炮躲在角落。」<br/>
所有人看了看彼此的頭頂。<br/>
Jason問：「你確定當我們對著他拉響紙炮的時候他的第一反應不會是拔刀攻擊我們嗎？」<br/>
「唔，這是個好問題。」Dick聳聳肩。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Damian Wayne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce臨時去了一趟瞭望塔。Damian趁機查看了蝙蝠電腦裡進行中的案子，並獨自在夜晚時離開莊園去追查。<br/>到達港口旁的倉庫區時，他聽見一陣陣槍響。<br/>他立刻往發出聲響的地點前進，一路上都是躺在地、摀著腳呻吟的黑幫份子。等他踏進報告裡提到的三十號倉庫，那裡的地上倒了更多人。<br/>看來Bruce在報告裡判斷這裡即將發生兩派人馬搶奪資源的鬥爭果然沒錯。<br/>這時最深處的房間傳來重物砸下的聲響。<br/>Damian急忙推開倉庫最裡頭的鐵門，正好看見某個人把最後一個壯漢給敲暈。<br/>是Jason。<br/>「紅頭罩？！你在這裡做什麼？」Damian不可置信地問道，「難不成你跟這一切都有關係？」<br/>Jason鬆開手中的壯漢（並任憑那傢伙應聲倒地），轉過身咧嘴一笑：「糟糕，有人晚來一步囉。」<br/>他說完戲謔地揮了揮手。<br/>等警察到達後，他們離開現場，Damian氣鼓鼓地擋在Jason面前。<br/>「回答我剛剛的問題。」他說。<br/>「為了讓你放心，我可以保證，這些人馬跟我都無關。雖然他們都被抓了的確對我有利。」Jason取下頭罩，聳聳肩，「老實說，我只是想捷足先登，把你的工作都給做了然後看你氣得跳腳。」<br/>Damian不滿地大叫：「少來礙事！」<br/>「你要不要仔細想想現在誰才礙事？蝙蝠崽，你還是早點收工回家，喝杯熱牛奶上床睡覺吧。」Jason對他做了個鬼臉，嘲笑道。<br/>「閉嘴Todd！」<br/>「晚睡會長不高喔。」<br/>Damian怒視著Jason掏出鉤槍離開。</p><p>少年泰坦潛入一個位於內華達州的地下科學實驗室，那裡的科學家們正試圖製造出類似於亞魔卓那樣能複製超能力的機器人。<br/>雖然那些機器人並不像真正的亞魔卓那樣致命，裡頭安裝的人工智能也還未發展成熟，但它們移動、攻擊和自我修復的速度還是讓少年泰坦有些頭疼。<br/>Garfield變形成一隻綠色的大象，將幾隻機器人踩個粉碎，他抱怨：「夥計們，這樣根本沒完沒了，這些電腦一直在複製出新的同伴！」<br/>「不要在地下室變成大象好嗎。」Raven冷冷地說道。<br/>「我用水能控制住的範圍有限。我們需要更有效率的解決方案。」海少俠說。<br/>星火用散發著紫粉色閃電的拳頭砸爛了靠近她的機器人。她的耐心看起來就快到極限了。<br/>Damian自己也快抓狂了，他嘖了一聲，武士刀快速落下，又斬斷一個人形機器。<br/>（快思考……有什麼更快速的……）<br/>突然間，所有的機器人發出了微弱的電流聲，緊接著眼睛和胸口位置的指示燈咻地一聲熄滅，它們晃了晃，同時停止動作。<br/>一時間沒有人做出反應。<br/>「怎、怎麼回事？」閃電小子最先回過神，他戳了一下眼前的機器人問道。<br/>Raven上前查看了一下：「……我猜是有人駭進中央控制系統，從那裡關閉了它們。」<br/>「會是誰？」Garfield問道。<br/>Damian正想開口說些什麼，他的耳機突然發出了接通的聲音。這是一支加密的頻道，它覆蓋了Damian目前所有的連線。<br/>令Damian意外的是，裡頭傳出了Tim無比冷淡的聲音。<br/>「幫我向你的隊友打聲招呼。」<br/>Damian咬牙，他對著麥克風吼道：「沒有人要你的幫忙！」<br/>「不客氣。」<br/>「我不是在道謝！Drake！」<br/>回應他的只有切斷通訊的沙沙聲。</p><p>兩週後，Damian和Jon潛入高譚市郊外一間廢棄工廠。他們接連著幾天一起巡視的過程中都看見一台可疑的卡車到處繞路後往這個地方開來，因此他們偷偷跟著進入。<br/>這裡看來曾被用做肉品冷凍廠，地板到處都是暗色的水漬，從天花板還垂下了許多倒鉤。<br/>Jon的帆布鞋踩在水窪發出輕微的啪刷聲。他悄聲說：「我覺得我們應該先告訴爸爸他們……」<br/>「你蠢啊？我們又還不確定這裡發生了什麼事，再說了我不覺得我們兩個無法應付。」Damian翻了個白眼。<br/>「可是這裡看起來……」<br/>「拜託，這裡是高譚，晚上看起來差不多都是這樣子的。膽小鬼。」<br/>「我、我不是膽小鬼！」<br/>突然，整個工廠的燈光在一瞬間關閉，四周陷入一片黑暗。<br/>「噫！」Jon抓緊了Damian的披風。<br/>Damian警戒地看著周遭，但只靠外頭路燈的光線根本無法清楚辨識。<br/>沒多久，他們後頭傳來有人倒地的聲音，接著電燈亮起。<br/>兩人轉頭一看，一個滿身橫肉的男人癱在地上，脖子插了一支針筒。從他緩慢呼吸的模樣看來，應該是麻醉針。他的手上還抓著一支沾有血跡的鐵棍，很可能是準備襲擊Damian的時候反被攻擊的。<br/>而攻擊他的人一派輕鬆地坐在他身上，是Stephanie。<br/>「嘖嘖，你的裝備裡應該要帶上夜視鏡的，小子。」Stephanie手裡拿著的應該是控制工廠電源開關的控制器，她舉起晃了一下。<br/>「亂局者？你在這裡幹嘛？」<br/>「這個嘛，當然是在查案子啦。你要是往更裡頭走，就會發現一屋子的水耕設備，全種了大麻……」Stephanie從那男人身上輕快地跳下來。<br/>Damian不滿地皺眉，雙手叉腰。<br/>Stephanie看向Jon，興奮地說：「嗨超級小子！可以幫我跟你爸說我超崇拜他的嗎？最好可以幫我要個簽名，噢，如果可以，再多要一個給夜翼好了……」<br/>「那傢伙房裡的超人周邊還不夠多嗎？！」Damian忍不住爆發了，「還有，你、紅頭罩還有紅羅賓到底是怎麼回事？為什麼總是一個一個過來打擾我！」<br/>Stephanie點點頭：「好吧，雖然我從壞人手裡救了你，你一句謝謝都不說，但我感受到你的誠意了。」<br/>有時候Stephanie惹怒人的能力簡直堪比Jason。<br/>「快滾！」<br/>金髮女孩不屑地回應：「拜託，你以為我想來嗎？還不都是因為夜翼那個母雞媽媽拜託我們，只要經過『親愛的弟弟』附近，都要過來關心你！」<br/>她說著伸出兩手食指跟中指彎了彎。<br/>「你不想來就別來！他就是因為對你們總是有求必應才會這麼囂張！」<br/>「相信我。當一個夜翼在你面前不停邊唱邊跳Rick的《Never Gonna Give You Up》，為了停止這種擾亂心智的畫面跟聲音，你會答應他任何事。」<br/>「真人版的瑞克搖擺（Rickrolling）？靠，這哏有夠老的。」Damian皺眉。<br/>「那還用你說。」<br/>Damian想了想，又憤怒地開口：「但你還是不應該出現在這！你甚至是此刻在場所有人中戰鬥實力最差的那個！」<br/>「呃，羅賓，我覺得這麼說不太好……」Jon緊張地說。<br/>Damian沒有理會Jon，繼續說道：「只要一個不小心，你就會落得像過去黑面具所對你做過的那樣！」<br/>Stephanie的雙眼瞇起：「我很清楚這是作為義警的風險。但你呢？別說得好像你從未死亡過、從沒讓蝙蝠俠、蝙蝠女孩、紅頭罩和紅羅賓去天啓星救回你一樣！」<br/>「我要殺了你！」Damian尖叫。<br/>「喔不羅賓！你不該這麼說你的姐姐……」Jon已經有淚花在眼眶裡打轉了。<br/>Stephanie和Damian看了看Jon。<br/>「瞧！你嚇到超級小子了！」Stephanie先是瞪了Damian一眼，接著朝向Jon微笑著說道，「請不要介意，我跟這傢伙平時都是這麼講話的。」<br/>Damian噘起嘴：「他就是個愛哭鬼。」<br/>「噢閉嘴。總之，我們之間什麼都能說。老實講，我大概過幾個小時就忘了。」Stephanie聳聳肩，「只有紅羅賓才會記恨。」<br/>「還有紅頭罩。」<br/>「對，還有紅頭罩。」<br/>Damian哼了一聲：「他們就像兩個情緒化的小公主。」<br/>Stephanie轉身開始離開工廠：「基本上，我們之間只有髒話跟『我要把你的甜餅全吃了』是禁句。」<br/>「沒錯。」Damian邁開步伐跟著Stephanie，他難得地點頭同意了，「只有那句話不能說出來。」<br/>「因為太過分了。」<br/>「對，因為太過分了。」<br/>Jon眨眨眼，急忙跟上他們離開的腳步。<br/>「對了。」Stephanie問他們，「你們誰想去吃漢堡？我已經跟紅頭罩約好半小時後到市中心新開的Shake Shack了。他買單喔。」<br/>「你呢？」Damian看著他的好友。<br/>Jon慢慢地點頭：「噢，呃，好吧……」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cassandra Cain-Wayne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassandra拿出干擾電波的儀器，將Wayne莊園的警報系統關閉後，輕巧地翻過圍牆。等她踏進安全範圍，又將警報系統恢復。接著她走進宅邸，繞到後方，從儲藏室沒有鎖上的後門溜了進去。她知道Damian有時會在那裡留一道門給流浪貓。<br/>此刻是半夜。她估計莊園裡的所有人——也許除了Bruce還在蝙蝠洞——都去睡覺了。<br/>但她有些意外地發現起居室還亮著燈，溢出的黃光投射在漆黑的走廊上。<br/>她安靜地走進去，看見所有孩子們都窩在沙發上。<br/>真的，她沒有刻意隱藏氣息，她知道在莊園裡沒有必要。但依然，直到她站在他們面前，他們才發現到她。<br/>（Cassandra有時會想，自己這樣不單是職業病，幾乎已經銘刻在脊髓，成為一種反射動作了。）<br/>就像之前每次的情況一樣，Damian睜開眼睛，第一個注意到了：「……Cain。」<br/>他說著推了一下掛在自己身上打著瞌睡的Dick。<br/>「嗯？噢！Cass！歡迎回來！」Dick眨眨眼，欣喜地大喊，吸引了其他人的注意力。<br/>Tim揉揉眼睛：「唔……現在幾點了？」說完他才看到Cassandra，嚇了一跳，「噢！你出現了。」<br/>「嗯。」Cassandra說。<br/>Stephanie跳起來給了Cassandra一個擁抱：「歡迎回來！我們從夜巡完就一直在這兒等你呢，Bruce說你昨天任務結束。」<br/>Jason獨自窩在單人沙發上，他揮了揮手：「嘿！抱歉打斷這麼充滿溫情的場面。但各位，我們還有更重要的事情要做呢。」<br/>「Jason。」Dick不滿地提醒他。<br/>Jason嘆了口氣：「行行行。小不點，歡迎回來。」<br/>Cassandra點了點頭。<br/>她看著她的兄弟姐妹們從沙發站起，退開幾步，每個人全都在仔細地打量自己。<br/>通常會這麼做的都是Cassandra自己，因此她好奇地開口問道：「……你們在做什麼？」<br/>Dick伸出一隻手：「等等！你先什麼都別說！」<br/>Cassandra聳聳肩，安靜地看著他們。<br/>「香港。」Damian突然開口，「因為父親和蝙蝠女俠在上一通電話裡提到了那裡有一起和高譚黑幫的槍枝交易案。而且那也是Cain之前最常待的地方。」<br/>Stephanie搖搖頭：「不，應該是胡志明市。」她指著Cassandra背著的包包，「那裡露出一角的越南語會話辭典。」<br/>「你們都錯了，應該是新加坡。」Dick則說，「現在是冬天，Cass的行李袋外可是掛著一雙夾腳拖呢。而那裡是熱帶地區同時又運客量大的機場。」<br/>Damian質疑：「那你怎麼不說曼谷？」<br/>「因為那裡昨天淹水，飛美洲的航班取消了。」<br/>Tim語氣毫不遲疑：「沖繩。」<br/>Stephanie轉向他：「日本沖繩？拜託，你是追殺比爾（Kill Bill）看太多了吧？」<br/>「嘿！你們的年紀明明還不能看那種血腥的電影！」Dick抗議。<br/>「Todd你呢？」Damian打斷Dick的話看向Jason。<br/>Jason慢吞吞地說：「我嘛……站Tim這隊。沖繩加一票。」<br/>「好吧。下好離手，我們來問問正確答案吧。」Stephanie擺了擺手。<br/>Dick開口問道：「Cass，告訴我們吧，你這次是從哪個城市飛回來的？」<br/>Cassandra看了看所有人後說：「……沖繩。Tim和Jason對了。」<br/>「果然！」Jason握拳。<br/>「什麼？！」Dick瞪大眼。<br/>「怎麼可能？Tim，為什麼你會知道？」Stephanie驚呼。<br/>Tim聳肩，他抬起一邊嘴角：「因為我事先用信用卡刷卡紀錄查了她的機票。」<br/>「嘿！Drake這樣沒有作弊嫌疑嗎？」Damian大喊。<br/>「嗯，老實講，我們也沒訂規則，所以我猜可以吧。」Dick說。<br/>「那Todd你呢？你做了什麼？」<br/>「啥都沒做。」Jason說，「我只是讀你們臉上的表情。你們在說答案的時候都帶有一點不確定，只有Timbo就像平常他賣弄知識的時候一樣自信。」<br/>「嘿，我可是讓你贏的人，大紅，說話注意點。」<br/>Cassandra看著他們，歪了歪頭：「所以這是個賭注嗎？」<br/>「呃，是啊。」Dick說。<br/>「贏家有什麼？」<br/>Stephanie說：「嗯，我們當時賭的是，下次我們在行進火車上賽跑時，贏家可以有提前兩秒起跑的優勢。」<br/>「但Todd的答案是撿來的！」Damian指著Jason。<br/>Dick想了一下：「說得也是。那我認為Jason應該減為一秒。」<br/>「無所謂，我只是賭注贏了很爽而已。話說回來，反正我怎樣都會跑贏。」Jason咧嘴一笑。<br/>「別說得太自信了。」Damian瞇起眼。<br/>「如果單純比速度我也不會輸你們。」Stephanie提議，「嘿！不如我們現在就出去比賽吧！」<br/>「我可以。剛剛已經睡飽了。」Tim舉起手。<br/>「加我一個。」Jason檢查了隨身裝備，將自己包得緊緊的。<br/>Damian活動了一下頸部，做起簡單的熱身動作。<br/>「Cass呢？」Dick問Cassandra，「想要一起來嗎？你可以當裁判。還是你覺得累的話，我們可以取消……」<br/>Cassandra放下包包：「我在飛機上睡過了。」<br/>「我可以證明你們兩個廢物即使提早起跑還是比不過我。」Damian蓄勢待發。<br/>「想太多了Damian。」<br/>「儘管作夢吧，蝙蝠崽。」<br/>「各位，下一班經過高譚郊外的長途貨運火車會在……十五分鐘後！」Stephanie邊確認著手機邊說。<br/>Dick催促著：「那我們快走吧！大家都有記得在床上堆枕頭吧？還得在天亮前回來呢。」<br/>Jason邪惡地笑了：「這次要賭輸還是贏？」<br/>Cassandra小跑跟上他們，輕輕地抬起了嘴角。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Timothy Jackson "Tim" Drake-Wayne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>以一個決定將縱火當作下半輩子職業的前高中教師來說，能做到名列超級罪犯的一員，那種毅力跟實力是挺令人敬佩的。<br/>Tim疲憊地靠著牆，看著倒在一旁不省人事的螢火蟲想著。<br/>只是眼下的情況似乎不是能這麼悠閒地感嘆的時候。Tim在下城區的一棟廢棄大樓抓住了螢火蟲，但隱藏在大樓某處的起火裝置早就開始作用，他只來得及解除位於十五樓的炸彈，回頭已經是一片火海。<br/>他首先拖著螢火蟲到了窗邊，確認周遭。<br/>目前火勢不會波及到鄰近街區，他已經叫了消防隊，幾分鐘內他們就會到達。<br/>他的鉤槍被螢火蟲的手榴彈炸爛了不能使用，從樓梯下去更是不可能。早在先前Tim就用蝙蝠家族的頻道發出訊息，但他的耳機和手上的電腦裝置馬上因為高溫而故障了，收不到訊息。<br/>他可能有輕微的吸入性嗆傷，但腦袋目前還算清醒。<br/>只是空氣的溫度不斷攀高，他感到越來越難以呼吸……<br/>磅！轟隆！<br/>Tim抬起頭。<br/>不遠處的牆壁整個碎裂並炸開一個大洞，他從那個洞口看見蝙蝠飛機停在半空，而他的兄弟們正踏著水泥碎塊走向他。<br/>他一旁的窗台也唰地伸出兩支鉤爪，它們嵌進窗沿，緊接著Stephanie和Cassandra也出現了。<br/>「紅羅賓！」Dick一身防火裝備，他跑向Tim，「你還醒著嗎？能說話嗎？」<br/>「咳……」Tim試著開口，才發現喉嚨已經乾啞到發不太出聲音。<br/>Stephanie不贊同地看著他：「夜翼。」<br/>Cassandra從腰包裡拿出一個小水袋交給Tim。<br/>「噢，我的錯。」Dick咕噥著，將Tim一把抱起，「我們還是先離開這裡再說。」<br/>「這傢伙怎麼辦？」Damian撿起螢火蟲掉落在一旁的噴火器。<br/>Jason繞過Dick，拉起螢火蟲將他背起：「總不能把他丟在這等死吧。」<br/>Damian不置可否地聳肩，提著噴火器和火焰推進器，Cassandra和Stephanie抬起螢火蟲的機械翅膀也準備離開。<br/>Tim看著他的手足們，忍不住聲音沙啞地開口：「……真溫暖。」<br/>所有人停下動作，用看神經病一樣的眼神看著他。<br/>「……Timbo，我們正在一個他媽起火燃燒的房子裡。」Jason說。<br/>「唔，好吧。那挺合理的。」Tim喃喃地回道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Stephanie Brown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「Steph，我們要幫Alfred跑腿，去市中心的超市一趟。想一起來嗎？」Dick敲了敲Stephanie半開的房門問道。<br/>「不了，我正在忙。後天是高譚大學的科展，我的社團有成果展出。」<br/>話一說出口，所有人馬上推開房門，探頭進Stephanie的房間。<br/>Stephanie坐在書桌前專注地盯著電腦螢幕，沒有停下敲擊鍵盤的動作。<br/>Cassandra也在，她坐在Stephanie的床上，面前攤著一本厚厚的精裝書。書頁隱約能看見上頭印著去氧核醣核酸的雙股螺旋結構。<br/>「科展？認真的？」Damian皺眉。<br/>「科展？我以為你是乒乓球社的？」Tim問。<br/>「噢。那只是我參加的其中一種。」<br/>Dick問：「等等，你有參加社團？」<br/>「你有去學校上課？」<br/>「這樣問超失禮的，大紅。」<br/>「當然。」Stephanie終於停下動作抬起頭，「你們也許沒發覺，但我其實是一個正常的大學生呢。」<br/>「所以……參加科展的是哪個社團？」Dick好奇地問。<br/>「生命科學。」Stephanie將電腦椅輕輕推開，轉向他們。<br/>Tim走進房間說道：「酷。我還以為你會選資訊工程那種電腦科學的社團。」<br/>「或是鑑識科學。」Damian說。<br/>「我想學的是我不懂的領域。而且拜託，如果要學電腦科學，我還不如直接問Tim、Barbara或是Harper。你們隨便一個人大概都能抵整個科系的學生。」Stephanie說，「而如果是鑑識相關，別忘了這裡底下可是有個能媲美專業鑑識實驗室的蝙蝠洞。再說了，這是身為羅賓本來就應該要精通的。」<br/>「有道理。」Dick點點頭，他湊上前看了一下Stephanie的螢幕：「好吧……那我們就不打擾你啦。」<br/>Jason卻突然開口：「說到這個，Bruce知道你參加社團的事嗎？」<br/>「我不清楚欸。我的意思是，他是幫我出了大學學費沒錯，但我猜他不是真的很清楚我在學校裡幹嘛。」Stephanie聳聳肩，「為什麼這麼問，Jason？」<br/>「我只是覺得，科展可是你學習新知、得到成就的證明，這種如此重要的場合，不讓Bruce知道好像有點說不過去吧？」<br/>Dick立刻瞇起眼看著他：「……Jay，你在打什麼鬼主意？」<br/>「怎麼了，Grayson？」<br/>「怎麼了，Dickie-bird？」Jason學著Damian困惑的語氣，一臉無辜地說，「我說錯什麼了嗎？」<br/>Dick揮手大喊：「你們絕對不可以讓Bruce知道這件事！」<br/>大家看向Dick。<br/>Stephanie一臉困惑：「為什麼你會這麼說？Jason，Dick是什麼意思？」<br/>「嘿，我可不知道大藍鳥在想什麼。」Jason扳著手指，「你們想想，除了我和Dickie-bird曾經待過學校，Tim不上學，Damian只上家教，Cass……好吧我真的不清楚不過我們就當她也不上學。只剩你，Steph，目前還待在學校。Bruce最能了解我們的校園生活就在這一刻，你忍心讓他日後回想只記得幫你付了學費這件事嗎？」<br/>Stephanie一臉複雜：「怎麼被你講起來還挺有道理的。」<br/>「因為這本來就是對的。」<br/>「嘿，我必須澄清，我不上學是因為我早就拿到學位了！」Tim抗議。<br/>Damian不屑地說：「我早就已經具有博士學位的資格，那些課堂內容在我看來都是兒戲。」<br/>「都給你說就好啦。」Tim瞥了Damian一眼。<br/>Dick還是很激動：「Jay，我的話劇表演、你八年級的辯論比賽和寫作比賽，別跟我說你全忘了！」<br/>「Dick，你參加過話劇表演？」Stephanie轉移了注意力。<br/>「那不是重點！」<br/>「好吧。但我想Jason說得對，我是應該告訴Bruce。」Stephanie說著站起身，「再說了，跟他說一聲也不會怎樣吧？」<br/>Tim說：「別問我。他們說的那些時候我都還沒來到莊園呢。」<br/>Damian和始終沈默的Cassandra只是聳肩。<br/>「我剛剛經過時有看到Bruce在書房。」Jason提醒Stpehanie。<br/>「雖然不知道為什麼你們的反應那麼奇怪……算了。我現在去跟他說。」她說完離開房間。<br/>Dick嘆氣說道：「完了。」<br/>Damian觀察著Jason：「……Todd的表情一看就不安好心。」<br/>「我現在開始覺得Steph被坑了。」Tim皺眉，語氣懷疑。<br/>「不，是我們所有人都被坑了。」Dick搖搖頭，走出Stephanie的房間，其他人魚貫跟上。<br/>「拜託，這可是跟Bruce增進家庭感情的好時刻！你們才是真的想太多了吧！」Jason跟在他們後頭說道。</p><p>兩天後，Stephanie站在當作展館的體育館前，目瞪口呆地看著一台顯然是私人訂做的全黑色加長型禮車開進校園，停在門口，吸引了所有路人們的視線。<br/>她覺得那大概只比蝙蝠車還要低調一點。一點點而已。<br/>車門向上升起，穿著正式禮服的Bruce、Dick、Jason、Tim、Cassandra和Damian一個接一個走出來。接著車門關上，Alfred——絕對是Alfie不然還能是誰呢——又將車駛離了現場。<br/>除了Bruce一如往常地嚴肅，Jason嬉皮笑臉，其他人都是一副丟臉到想死的表情。<br/>「Stephanie。」Bruce將手上的巨大花束交給她，「我很榮幸能參加你的科展，請務必帶著我們導覽。」<br/>老天哪他甚至用上了那對印著Wayne集團標誌的寶石袖扣。<br/>Stephanie（一個自認正常的大學生，身上穿的是統一發放的社團T恤、牛仔短褲和基本款帆布鞋）表情複雜地接過花束。那些新鮮的向日葵、非洲菊、滿天星只是讓這個場合變得更詭異了。<br/>Bruce確認她接過後點點頭，逕自走進體育館。<br/>Damian走近Stephanie，沈默了一下：「……父親是不是一直都不知道大學展覽跟上流社會聚會是完全兩回事。」<br/>「更別說這還不是他第一次參加這種學校活動了。」Dick說，「你們可以想像當年他以這副模樣出現在我的各種學習場合時，我為此有多尷尬。」<br/>Damian扯了扯領結：「Pennyworth怎麼可能對這個狀況一句話都不說？」<br/>「小D，注意關鍵字：Alfred、英國人、喜歡開嘲諷。我覺得他根本就樂在其中好嗎。」<br/>Cassandra正努力和腳上的碎鑽高跟鞋奮鬥。最後她輕輕嘆了一口氣，從肩上的包包裡拿出一雙黑色平底鞋。<br/>「往好的一方面想，搞不好Bruce覺得這比募款餐會還重要。」Tim嘆氣。<br/>Stephanie雙手掩面：「……我恨你們。」<br/>Jason和其他人穿得同樣正式，他咧嘴一笑：「我怎麼可能會放過你們？這麼搞笑的畫面，可不能只有我和Dickie-bird經歷過。」<br/>「Jason，你現在就是這個搞笑畫面的其中一人。」Dick指出。<br/>「噢，對喔。」Jason撇了撇嘴，「但很值得對吧？」他興奮地問著一個都沒看向他的手足們。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Richard John "Dick" Grayson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「嘿各位，我的牙齒超痛的。」Dick走進起居室。<br/>Tim和Jason各自坐在兩台65吋的電視前，螢幕上是魔物獵人（Monster Hunter）的遊戲畫面。搭配著壯闊的遊戲背景音樂和手上喀噠喀噠的按鍵聲，Dick看到兩人正用多人連線模式一起打一隻張牙舞爪的雄火龍。<br/>Cassandra窩在單人沙發，手上是一本硬殼書，血淋淋的封面看起來像是Stephen King的最新作品。<br/>三人沙發上的是Stephanie和Damian。Stephanie專注地盯著桌上的平板，裡頭是某部和製毒有關的影集大結局。<br/>Damian則是盤腿坐著，一旁攤著一塊布，上頭擺著各種Dick叫不出名字的暗器。他一邊擦拭保養，不時抬頭看劇情。<br/>「嘿各位。」Dick又說了一次，「我說，我的牙在痛。」<br/>Cassandra抬起頭看了看Dick。<br/>Stephanie回答：「嗯，聽到了。」<br/>「而你們沒有一個人覺得需要表示些什麼？」<br/>「要表示什麼？」Tim停下動作，語氣困惑，「工具箱就放在隔壁儲藏室啊。」<br/>Dick聲音拉高，不可置信地反問：「工具箱？不好意思，你剛剛說工具箱？」<br/>「感謝我吧，我正好有工具可以挑開牙齦。」Damian舉起手上的手裡劍，「當然，我會先把你敲暈……」<br/>「大紅有把更大的。」<br/>「那些女孩都這麼說，Timbo。」Jason終於放下遊戲手柄轉過頭咧嘴一笑。<br/>Stephanie眯眼盯著他們。<br/>「好吧，不開玩笑了。為什麼需要工具箱？不是只要一條細繩就夠了嗎？一頭綁牙齒一頭綁門把……」Jason認真地說道。<br/>「你們以為我是在向你們要工具箱？！」Dick大叫，「我才不需要拔牙而且老天，我是要你們的關心慰問！」<br/>所有人面無表情地看向他。<br/>「你們傷透我的心了。我再次聲明，你們真的傷了我的心了。」<br/>Tim冷冷地問：「關心慰問能讓你的牙不痛嗎？」<br/>「別這麼不實際，Grayson。」Damian繼續低頭擦拭手上的尖銳武器。<br/>「我真不敢相信！我們到底是不是兄弟姊妹啊？」<br/>「以生物學的角度來說，我們的確不是親生手足啊。」Tim指出。<br/>「但我們都是Bruce的孩子！」<br/>「只有我才是父親的親生兒子。」Damian語氣驕傲。<br/>「這才不是重點，白痴。」Jason說。<br/>Stephanie問：「Dick，你有告訴Bruce你牙痛的事嗎？」<br/>「有啊。」<br/>「他怎麼說？」<br/>Dick嘴角撇了下來：「……他聽到後對我說：『所以你希望我幫你出醫療費？我記得你自己有一份警察的薪水啊？』……這是他的原話。」<br/>Jason想了想：「這……很Bruce，我得說。」<br/>「可不是嗎？」<br/>Tim聳肩：「好吧。單從這點來看，我們的確像他養出來的孩子。」<br/>Dick嘆口氣：「我完全同意。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bruce Wayne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果在Bruce相對來說為時不久、卻又彷彿漫長得永無止盡的育兒生涯中，有什麼建設性的結論，那就是：每個孩子都是不同的。<br/>比如說對於需求：Dick一向善於表達，Bruce和Alfred基本上不必費心去理解他想要什麼；Jason在剛來的時候總是忍著不說，在Alfred循循善誘後，改以鬧脾氣那樣彆扭古怪的表達方式；Tim更喜歡以自己的能力得到他想要的；Stephanie像是Dick加上Jason再除以二的版本；Cassandra表現得對任何事都沒有渴求（這點著實讓Bruce煩惱好一陣子）；Damian則是會以一種傲慢自負的表達方式讓他的兄姐們（主要是Dick）幫助他。<br/>或是當他們有了新玩意或新招式的時候：Dick和Stephanie在這點表現上十分相似，他們會讓全莊園的人都知道這件事；Jason和Damian會在所有人面前若有似無地表現出來，等著大家發現；Tim會做到幾乎沒有人察覺，一旦Bruce提出來，他還會暗自鬧彆扭；Cassandra則是對此毫無特殊情緒。<br/>但還有另一種情況——比如說像此刻，他走過起居室聽見裡頭傳出爭吵聲——只有唯一一種方法能適用：耳不聽為清。絕不參與調停，等他們自己吵完。<br/>除非Alfred就站在背後。<br/>「Bruce老爺，我認為您應該在他們將爭吵持續下去前，進去阻止他們。」<br/>Bruce轉身面露難色：「……Alfred。」<br/>「您也知道假如他們從口頭爭吵發展成肢體衝突，我們都會為此不快。」<br/>「看在老天的份上，他們裡頭可是有兩個成年人！」Bruce忍不住悄聲抱怨。<br/>「我相信這句話也適用於此刻，Bruce老爺。」Alfred意有所指地回答。<br/>Bruce翻了個白眼，推開門走了進去。<br/>全部的孩子們都在，他們正爭論不休。<br/>「Bruce！」Dick立刻發現到他，急忙從沙發站起招手，「你來得正好，我們這兒有麻煩！」<br/>Bruce走過去，以眼神示意他繼續。<br/>「為什麼要找Bruce？」Jason雙手抱胸，瞪視Dick。<br/>Damian不屑地說：「你可以提出更好的辦法，Todd，願聞其詳。」<br/>「拜託你們先安靜！」Dick說，「是這樣的，Bruce，我們正在決定我們的代表顏色，可是大家沒辦法達成共識！」<br/>「……代表顏色？」<br/>Stephanie說：「就是可以代表我們的顏色！不管是聯絡代號還是標記，好吧其實是我們在玩遊戲時會更方便決定角色……但這很重要，真的！」<br/>Bruce沈默了一下。他努力去理解他們的意思：「你們是指……像是日本特攝片……那種戰隊代表顏色？」<br/>「對對對！大概就是像那樣！」Dick開心地說，「像我就是藍色，這點大家都沒有意見……」<br/>Stephanie接下去說道：「我是紫色，而Cass是黑色，Damian最後也同意綠色。」<br/>「我沒有堅持黑色是因為我尊敬Cain。」<br/>「沒人稀罕你的尊敬好嗎。」Tim說。<br/>Stephanie制止了他們：「噢閉嘴……總之，問題出在Jason和Tim。他們都想要紅色。」<br/>Bruce不發一語。<br/>「我早說過，你們就在紅色跟粉紅色之間挑一個不就行了……」Dick語氣無奈。<br/>「絕對不行！」Tim和Jason異口同聲地說。<br/>Tim說道：「紅色跟粉紅色是只要選錯就會從男主角變成女主角、天差地別的兩種顏色！」<br/>Stephanie憤慨地說：「嘿！這可有點性別歧視！為什麼女主角的顏色不能是紫色？」<br/>「或黑色。」Cassandra也開口。<br/>Jason問：「Timber，說真的你為什麼不選黃色？」<br/>「因為我叫紅羅賓！」<br/>「我也叫紅頭罩啊。再說了，我的制服裡又沒有黃色。」<br/>「是『只有』你的制服裡沒黃色，我們其他人的制服都有！不然你以為我們一開始就把黃色剔除的原因是什麼？」Damian冷冷地問。<br/>「嘿，我的制服裡也沒有黃色啊。」<br/>「不，Dick，你以前的制服留下太強大的視覺印象了，很難不把藍配黃這個組合跟你分隔開。」Tim說。<br/>Stephanie期待地看向Bruce：「就是這樣。所以Bruce，你有什麼好主意嗎？」<br/>Bruce欲言又止地張了張嘴。<br/>「很好。」最後他說。<br/>說完他就離開了起居室，把一團亂的爭吵聲留在身後。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>